


time travel,,,,, whoo hoo

by multishipper_struggles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Molly Weasley ||, Autistic Albus Severus Potter, Bisexual Percy Weasley, Demisexual Scorpius Malfoy, Everyone is still dead, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Swearing, because I said so, for plot (angst) reasons, im not sorry, percy and oliver are together, percy is in it a lot, please don’t bully me, rose has a girlfriend, this is my first fic, tonks and remus are qpp’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: james and fred weren’t supposed to be in harry’s office.they weren’t supposed to find a time turnerand they weren’t supposed to break itDisclaimer - fuck you jkr all rights go to dobby the true writer of the series
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Alice Longbottom/James Sirius Potter, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lorcan Scamander/Hugo Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. shit

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hi so this is my first fanfiction! hope you enjoy it :)

Teddy swore James was next to him a second ago. But now he’s off with Fred doing god knows what!  
“Hopefully they aren’t getting into any trouble.” Teddy mumbled under his breath. 

They were.  
James and Fred were in a completely off limits place: Harry’s office.  
They searched drawers and closets for something - anything! - for them to use.  
“There has to be SOMETHING!” Fred groaned as they yet again found nothing but notebooks in a small drawer.  
“Hey! Look at this,,,,”  
James held up a gold necklace that had some kind of sand inside of it.  
“Wicked.” Fred said quietly as he started at the thing they’d just found. 

Rose was searching for her cousins with Scorpius and Albus (who were definitely flirting).  
“Will you guys quit it? For like one second?”  
“What?” Albus asked, his head turning to her.  
She rolled her eyes and continued the search for James and Fred  
“Don’t tell me their-“ she walked into the office, “GUYS!”  
James and Fred turned to her quickly.  
“You have to get out of here!”  
Their other cousins and friends had come to the sound of shouting.  
The messy-headed brunette dropped an object from his hand in a shock.  
Rose saw what it was.  
“NO WAIT-“  
But they were engulfed in a large cloud of golden powder. And no one new where - or when - they were going.


	2. when are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next gen kids find them selves in a different time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back!  
> idek if anyone is reading this but here is the second chapter. hope you enjoy :)  
> the past people will be normal and the future are bold

**_*CRASH*_ **

The kids landed in a closet and suddenly everything was chaos.

”Who’s on top of me?” -Lily

”Ow- why hello there.” -Scorpius

”Ugh please stop for one seco- ow **Molly**!” -Hugo

”My head hurts,,,” -James

”Where are we?” -Roxxy

”Actually the question is WHEN are we!” - **Fred**

Suddenly the door opened and they all tumbled out of the closest to see a bunch of people standing over them with their wands drawn.

”Who the hell are you? And how’d you get in my house??” a man with gorgeous hair said

”Sirius calm down,,,” another man spoke.

Teddy’s eyes widened. “JAMES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” The eldest Potter boy ran and hid behind Victoire.

”C’mon Teds! You would never hurt your beautiful fiancé!” James laughed nervously.

”Vic, love of my life. While you please let me kill Jamie?” Teddy asked sweetly

”Teddy, love of MY life. I can’t marry you if you’re in Azkaban. So no.” Vic replied with the same sweet tone.

James laughed at Teddy who started to stalk towards him whe-

”HEY!” everyone turned their heads to see a boy with shaggy hair that looked like- wait a second.

”Dad?” Albus asked curiously 

Lucy knudged him and Al mumbled a sorry while trying to steady his breathing. He smiled when he felt Scorpius squeeze his hand lightly.

”W-what?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Oh god ok. Um,, we are from the future.” Teddy said, looking at the people from the past. “what year is it?”

“1995.” Molly said softly. She looked confused at the obvious Weasley’s and their friends.

”I have veritaserum on me.” Moody said from the back. “You’re the eldest?” he asked Teddy. The blue-haired boy only nodded. “State your name, age, house, job, and parents.”

”I am Edward Remus Lupin but you can call me Teddy,” he started nervously, “I’m 23 and was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts,” Tonks smiled to herself at this, “Now I work as an Auror with my Uncle Harry. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.” Teddy looked at the shocked faces around him.

Tonks turned to Remus, “I knew you would come around!” she smiled brightly at him.

”You married my cousin Moony?” Sirius tried to joke but you could hear a tinge of pain in his voice.

”Erm no, Padfoot. Dora wanted to raise a child with me because of our closeness. I’ve been on the edge for awhile,” he explained smiling at Sirius while trying to comfort him.

”Ok so I guess more introductions are in order,” Dom said. “Who should go first?”


	3. introductions pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next gen kids start with some introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NEXT CHAPTER!!  
> my guy Percy Weasley will be here in a couple chapters i promise. idk how many introduction parts there will be but here is number one

“Well we should start with the Weasley’s,” **Molly** said, “we can go from Uncle Bill and work our way down.” 

“Ok so that means me!”

Everyone turned to Victoire and started to listen.

“I am Victoire Weasley and I’m 21 years old. At Hogwarts I was in Ravenclaw and now work as a Healer at St. Mungo’s,” she smiled brightly, “And my parents are Bill Weasley -obviously- and Fleur Weasley or Delaclour as you know her.”

A slight blush grew on Bill’s face, but he smiled anyway

“Any other,,,, fun facts?” Charlie asked curiously. 

“Hmm,,,, OH! I’m engaged!” she held up her hand to show off a diamond ring. 

“Wow,” Bill mumbled, “to whom?”

”That would be me!” Teddy said, smiling at his fiancé. 

The eldest Weasley child smiled at his daughters fiancé as if giving him his blessing. 

“I’m next!” Dom said loudly, “My name is Dominique Weasley. But you can just call me Dom. I am 17 and a Gryffindor. Obviously I’m Vic’s sister so you already know my parents.”

”Two kids,,,” Bill said softly.

”Three! Actually,” Louis said happily, “I’m the last one don’t worry. My name’s Louis Weasley and I’m a Ravenclaw.”

”Only one Gryffindor?” Fred questioned.

”Are they even Weasley’s?” George finished. 

Louis rolled his eyes but continued, “I’m 14 years old but still more mature than Dom.” 

“Hey!” Dom protested but she still smiled because it was true.

“So, Charlie’s next?” Molly asked hopefully.

The kids looked at each other.

“Erm no,” Lucy said quietly, “Uncle Charlie doesn’t have kids. Unless you count the baby dragon he brought to Christmas once!” 

Everyone smiled. So Charlie hasn’t changed. 

“So we would be next then,” **Molly** said, stepping forward. 

Her namesake smiled at how much the young girl reminded her of Percy. 

“I’m **Molly Weasley** and I am 16 years of age and a proud Ravenclaw. My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Moore.”

Molly smiled, “He comes back to us?”

Her grandchildren all nodded and her smiled only widened at that.

”Wait, you said ‘Moore’. Are they not married?” Ron asked his future nieces.

”They got divorced 4 years ago,” **Molly** stated, “we don’t see Mum too often but that’s because she lives in America with some family,” she explained quickly.

“So it’s my turn?” Lucy asked in her small voice, “Um I’m Lucy and I am 12 years old. I’m actually the youngest Weasley out of all us. I am a Hufflepuff and **Molly** is my big sister.”

Fred and George laughed about how much the two girls resembled their father. Only to be interrupted by-

“I AM NEXT!” 

Heads turned to **Fred** and some people jumped in shock at the loud noise.

”Calm your horses **Freddie.** I’mgoing next,” Roxy replied with a smug smile, “My name is Roxanne Weasley but please call me Rox or Roxy. My real name makes me sound old,” Ginny laughed and was reminded of her full name, “I’m 16 and a Gryffindor. ‘My parents?’ you asked. Well they are George and Angelina Weasley!”

”Finally!” Fred smiled, “You've been pinning after her for ages.”

George was smiling brightly, “And what about you?” he decided to ask **Fred**. ****

“I am **Fred Fabian Weasley the Second** and I am 16 -Rox and I are twins- and a proud Gryffindor. Along with being one of the best pranksters at Hogwarts.”

”He really is your kid,” Fred said fondly.

 **Freddie** smiled. He’d always wanted to here words like that from his Uncle Fred.


	4. introductions pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more intros for the kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just sit back and enjoy

Rose stepped forward with her bushy red hair and mixed skin. 

“Hello my name is Rose Jean Weasley,” she began. Ron smiled at her similarity to Hermione. “I’m a Ravenclaw and 15 years old. Al and Scorp are my best friends but you haven’t really talked to them yet.”

The two Slytherins smiled and waved to the past people. 

“And then there’s me! I’m Hugo! Rosie’s brother!” he said excitedly, “I’m a Gryffindor and only a years younger than Rose.”

“Who’s your mother?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah! Who did-” Fred started

”-ickle Ronnikins knock-up,” George finished. 

Harry started to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at him in confusion. 

“I- I’m sorry it’s just so obvious! Look at Ron’s daughter!” He pointed to Rose. 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “R- Ron and I?” she whispered, trying to conceal her smile. 

“Finally! It’s our turn!” 

“Oh shut it Jamie!” Lily protested. 

“I am the one and only James Sirius Potter.”

Remus laughed and whispered something about him being exactly like their old friend. 

“I’m 16 and a Gryffindor like any respectable Potter.”

”Fuck you,” Lily said sweetly. Al tried to stifle his laugh. 

Sirius smiled, “I love these kids!” 

“Al you’re up,” Jamie said nicely. But his brother just frowned and looked at the floor. 

“I can go. It’s ok Al,” Lily stepped up, “I am Lily Luna Potter! I am in Hufflepuff house,” she glared at James, “and 14 years old.” 

“Al?” Scorpius got his boyfriends attention. “You ok to go now?” 

Albus nodded and stepped up. “I’m Albus Severus Potter and I’m a Slytherin and 16 years old.” He said as quickly possible. 

“Severus?!” Sirius shouted. 

“Slytherin?!” Ron choked out. 

Everyone was yelling and fighting and being loud so Albus started to panic. He cowered back and started to hyperventilate and shake. 

Lily gestured for Scorpius to covers Al’s ears. After he complied she took action. 

“HEY!” 

Everyone stopped. 

“You need to stop! My brother is one of the kindest, smartest, most loving person I’ve ever met! And you shouldn’t judge him based off of things he can barely control like his middle name or his house. So. Shut. It.” 

The family mumbled apologies and everyone sat back down. 

“Thanks Lils,” Albus said softly. 

”Any day big brother!”

The room was quiet for a while until a girl who looked a little like a certain Gryffindor spoke up. 

“I- I can go next!” 

They all nodded for her to start. 

“I’m Charlotte Brown-Patil. I belong to Gryffindor and I’m 14 years old.” 

Ron looked startled, “You look a lot like-“

”Lavender Brown? She’s my mum and she’s married to Pavarti Patil!” She smiled at the thought of her mothers. 

“You wanna fun fact about this one?” **Fred** smirked, “She is hopelessly in love with my dear cousin Rose! And Rosie feels the same.”

Said cousin rolled her eyes but grabbed Charlottes hand and smiled. 

“Shut it **Freddie**.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN i am so sorry that these are so short


	5. introductions pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final introductions from the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!  
> a new chapter is here!!

“The Longbottom’s can go next!” James said, as he winked at Alice. 

She rolled her eyes, “Sod off Potter.”

Frank looked a little annoyed but walked up. “I’m Frank Longbottom the Second. Nice to meet you. I’m a Hufflepuff and 17 years old.” 

“Neville got with someone then?” Ron asked curiously. 

“Yeah! Hannah Abbot,” Lily replied, “she’s a Hufflepuff,” she responded to the confused faces. 

“I can go now,” Alice stepped forward, “I’m Alice Longbottom. I am 16 years of age and a Gryffindor.”

 **Molly** laughed as she watched James try and hold Alice’s hand. On reflex, the Longbottom girl twisted his arm back. 

“Oh god! I’m so sorry James!” she gasped, holding back the laughter. 

“Guess this means it’s the twins turn,” Hugo mumbled. 

“‘Course darling,” Lorcan replied, sending a wink to his boyfriend, “I am Lorcan Scammander, a Ravenclaw and 15 years old. My parents are Luna Scammander or Lovegood and Rolf Scammander.” 

“And then there’s me,” Lys stepped up, “I’m Lysander Scammander, also a Ravenclaw and also 15.” 

“Who’s Luna?” Harry asked. 

“She’s in my year!” Ginny replied, “she’s sweet. A little odd but sweet.”

”Ok that’s everyone!” Al announced, while pulling his boyfriend to the back with him. 

They were almost to the back but someone protested. 

“Eh eh eh!” Fred stopped them, “Who is-“

”-the blonde boy?” George finished. 

Albus sighed and tried to think of an excuse. 

“Al it’s ok,” Scorpius assured him, “I’ll be fine.”

The Potter boy nodded and Scorp started his introduction. 

“I’m Scorpius.....” he paused, “Malfoy. And I’m a Slytherin. I’m 15 years old!” He smiled after he finished. 

“Malfoy? What’re you lot doing with a Malfoy?” George asked weirdly. 

“He’s my best friend!” Rose fought back, “I didn’t like him too much at first but Al got me to realize how sweet he is.”

“Slytherin isn’t as prejudiced anymore and Mr. Malfoy is trying to be better,” Albus spoke up. 

“Good for me!” Molly smiled, “Now, who wants to eat?” 


	6. let’s catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next gen kids talk a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are y’all doing today?  
> i don’t have a consistent update schedule but whatevs

“Soooooo,” Fred started obnoxiously. 

“Just spit it out Fred!” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 

“Just to avoid confusion,” Fred started. 

“Who are you all dating?” George asked while raising his eyebrows. 

**Molly** rolledher eyes, “Not everyone has a romantic partner. But I can run it down pretty quick.”

Soon, they’d learned that Dom has a girlfriend back home, **Molly** isaromatic, **Fred** is dating Frank, and Hugo is with Lorcan. 

“What about the other two Potter’s?” Harry questioned after Lily said she was single. 

“Well I am with the love of my life! The most beautiful woman in the world! Light in my ey-“

”Shut it Potter,” Alice said with a smirk. 

“Al?” 

Albus panicked a little so what came out was different than what he was going to say.

”Nope! No one! I’m single,” Albus put on a fake smile. 

Scorpius was standing next to his boyfriend and looking confused as someone could be. 

“Well I think that about covers it!” Lys beamed. 

Scorpius tapped Albus on the shoulder and gestured to the hallway. 

“I- I’ll be right back,” the middle Potter mumbled and walked away with Scorp trailing behind. He thought he saw James and Rose rolling their eyes but he just ignored them and kept walking. 

“What was that?” Scorpius asked. Not angry but concerned and confused. 

“I- I don’t know! I panicked and suddenly I was saying that I wasn’t with you and I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t apologize,” Scorpius tried to calm his boyfriend, “it’s fine I promise.”

Al nodded and kissed his boyfriend softly, not being able to contain a smile from spreading across his face. “I love you so much.”

”I love you more,” the Malfoy replied.

They walked back with their hands intertwined while whispering to each other. Rose snickered a little as they sit down and Al just stick his young’s out at her. 

“Mature,” she whispered so that only he could hear. 

Then a ringing sound was heard. 

“What’s that?!” Sirius exclaimed. 

Remus giggled, “Relax Padfoot. It’s probably an updated cell phone.”

”OH SHIT!” James yelled. 

Teddy glared at him, “Language James!” 

“Mum’s calling me!” he looked panicked. 

“Pick it up then!” everyone yelled. 

He pressed the ‘ **answer** ’ button and then they heard the screaming voice of an older Ginny Weasley. 

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again it’s short BUT my guy percy is in the next chapter sooo 👀👀


	7. future calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids talk to some family and a secret is spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who’s hereeee 👀👀

“Hi mum,” James squeaked weakly. 

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” his mother screamed. 

“Ok **Gin** calm down. It’s ok,” **Harry** tried to calm his wife down. 

The Weasley gaped at the young girls future self and Harry blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Wicked,” Fred and George chorused. 

“JAMES!” **Ginny** screeched. 

“Ok ok. We may have accidentally time traveled back to 1995.”

**Harry** gaped and **Ginny** looked furious. Until two more people walked in front of the camera. 

“Bloody hell! That’s awesome!” **Ron** laughed. 

“Ronald!” his wife hit him lightly. 

“I swear to any god that exists James Sirius Potter I will-“ 

“Ok let’s take a breather,” **Harry** took the ginger back a little, “We’ll call you back once I calm her down.”

The call ended and they noticed Ginny blushing profoundly. Not being able to believe that was her on the screen. 

“Good luck,” the twins whispered to Harry. 

“So, what’s everyone else like in the future?” Sirius asked, “Bet Mad-Eye’s exactly the same.”

The kids look at each other worriedly and then Al blurts out, “We’ve never met him.”

Teddy winces a little and Albus looks at him confused. 

“Wh- what?” Tonks choked out. 

Mad-Eye looked down, “I had to go someday. Was it bravely?”

Teddy nodded and smiled sadly at him. Suddenly, Tonks pulled him into a hug, crying. 

“You’ve always been an inspiration to me,” she whispered. 

“Who el-“ Remus started, but the phone started to ring again. 

They picked up to see **Ginny** , **Harry** , **Ron** , and **Hermione** still at the screen. 

“I’m sorry bout that!” Mrs. Potter smiled, “I’ve been having a hard day. I mean THIS happened! Not to mention YOUR UNCLE DIDN’T TELL ME THAT HE WAS ENGAGED!”

A new laughing face entered, “Ok **Gin** I said I was sorry!”

”Oh my god you’re _engaged_?” Rose asked while beaming. 

The man held up his hand to show off a beautiful diamond ring. 

“Holy shit that’s huge!” Hugo blurted out. 

“Language!” **Hermione** protested. 

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione. Thinking about how he was going to marry her one day. 

“He’s a quidditch player what do you expect?” he said, admiring the ring.

”W- wait! Percy?!” Charlie gasped. 

He nodded and smiled at them. “Hey there.”

Percy’s siblings were shocked. This was the happiest they had seen their brother in.... _forever!_

”You.... are dating a quidditch player?” Ron asked with the most shocked look he’d ever worn. 

“He plays for Puddlemeere!” 

Hermione swore she heard Ron/ **Ron** whisper ‘traitor’ under his breath. 

“Talkin’ bout me Perce?” another man walked into the room and he wrapped his arms around Percy’s shoulders, kissing his fiancé’s cheek. 

“Not everything’s about you Ollie,” Percy retorted, “But yes.”

Bill laughed, “You’re engaged to Oliver Wood? I knew there was something between you two!” 

Percy laughed and looked at Oliver with the brightest smile he’s ever mustered. “Well I’m happy and that’s what matters I guess.”

”When did he come back? Is he still at the Ministry? Am I st-“ Molly was shooting rapid-fire questions so Rose decided to answer a few. 

“He came back during th- the battle. No he doesn’t still work at the Ministry, he works for St. Mungos.”

”He saved my mums life,” Charlotte popped in. 

“Yes I am a healer. I became one after I quit my old job,” Percy explained. 

“Uhhh,” Oliver interrupted, “you didn’t exactly quit. You made a joke about it!”

”Oh my god! It was a joke but I meant it about quitting and I did do it for your information!” Percy said sourly. 

Fred started to laugh, “P- Percy? Joking? I don’t think I’ve heard him joke since-“

He stopped when a small sob was heard from Percy and he stepped back into Oliver’s arms. 

“What? What’d I say?” Fred look utterly confused. 

“They were your last words,” was heard from the corner. 

And that’s when **George** stepped in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh  
> be prepared for angst


	8. they died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the people from the future have to talk about the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst on my b-day ✌🏻

Everyone looked at **George** in the doorway. 

“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it,” Percy explained, “I know you don’t like to. None of us do.”

”It’s fine,” **George** responded, so quietly that Percy thought he imagine it. 

Every person from the past had wide eyes and maybe even a tear on their face. 

“Percy freaked because those were your last words. Died laughing Freddie,” he cracked a smile at those words. 

“Was it bravely? Like Moody?” 

“Yes,” **Harry** jumped in, “You were battling beside Percy and he was the one that made you laugh.” 

Percy was crumbled back into his fiancé and Molly swore she heard him whisper something about it being his fault. Her suspicions were confirmed when Oliver rolled his eyes and responded. 

“Don’t even start with that. You didn’t do anything wrong Perce! It was the death eaters and you went straight after the guy who..... who did it!” 

Percy smiled and hugged Oliver tightly. Bill smiled at his brother. He loved that he was finally in a happy place. 

“W- who else?” Hermione finally said. 

“Well the next to go is,” Teddy took a deep breath, “Sirius Black.”

Harry looked too shocked to react but Remus was instant. 

“No!” he cried as he collapsed to the ground and held his head in his hands. The sobs could be heard from his place on the ground. 

The dog animagus knelt beside his best friend, “Rem.... it’s gonna be ok.... promise,” he looked around, “C- can we pause this for a second?”

They all nodded and Sirius took Remus to a close room.

——————-

Practically falling, the werewolf hugged Sirius tightly. 

“I can’t loose you too,” he cried, “You’re all I have left.”

Sirius grinned, “I’m not gone yet sweet Moonshine.”

“Don’t call me that,” he laughed. They’re eyes locked and they knew that they both want the same thing. But Remus looked away, “We can’t Sirius. It didn’t end very well before.”

”I don’t care, if I’m going to be d- dead soon then I want to spend it with you,” the former Black smiled sweetly. 

Remus grumbled something like, ‘oh fuck it’ and kissed Sirius right on the lips. 

“Glad you feel the same, Moonshine.”

”Shut up,” the werewolf mumbled and kissed him again before leaving the room with a sly smile on his face. 

“M- moony!” and Sirius was trailing after him again. 

——————-

“You’re back!” Tonks gasped. 

“Shut it,” Sirius growled, knowing what she was implying. 

“Ok let’s continue. Many were lost in the battle,” **Ron** started, “But the one that hurt us all, a lot, was Albus Dumbledore.”

There were some silent cries. But everyone knew it was probably a good reason. 

“Then during the battle we lost Ted Tonks,” the saids daughter’s eyes widened. She looked at the floor and nodded for them to continue. 

“Colin Creevey, Padma Patil,” Harry, Hermione, and Ron saddened at the sound of the two Gryffindors names. 

Teddy was trying not to cry, “And- and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.”

Teddy’s parents ran to him immediately so that they could hug him tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Tonks whispered. Teddy barely heard her, he was too happy that he could finally hug his parents. 


	9. how do we get back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids + adults have to brainstorm ways to get back home
> 
> \+ scorbus fluff bc i said so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it’s not angst this time

Everyone was seated at the dining table, eating Molly’s delicious food. 

“Dis is really g’d gr’ndma!” James said through a mouthful of food

”Gross,” Rose mumbled under her breath as she looked around the table. Across from her, Albus and Scorpius were laughing about something quietly. She rolled her eyes at them. Even though Rose complained about their constant flirting, she was really happy that Al finally had someone he could always be himself around that wasn’t her. She felt Charlotte grab her hand and smiled softly at her girlfriend. 

“You got any ideas? I mean you’re the smartest one here.” Rose blushed. It wasn’t odd for Charlotte to complement her, but it still felt just as amazing every single time. 

“I think I might have one.” Rose stood and cleared her throat loudly. When everyone looked up at her, she continued, “Ok so I have a plan to get us home. It might take a little time but it’s gonna be ok. So first of all, **Uncle Harry** needs to get two more time turners from his work. The first will be used to come back in time, he has to break that one. And the second is used to bring us back home. Any questions?”

Sirius raised a hand, “Um yes. What about us? The information you told us about the future could ruin it.”

Fred winced at the reminder that he was dead in the future. George just looked at the floor sadly. 

“Well that’s where Dumbledore comes in. Out of all of us, he probably knew the plan for the future.” Everyone nodded, “So, he will Obliviate the certain memories from your head.”

It was a solid plan, they might just get home. Rose sat back down and heard Charlotte whisper in her ear, “Told you that you’re the smartest.”

“Hey!” Sirius shouted, “Where’d the Malfoy kid and Albus go?” 

The kids from the future tried to stifle their laughs while Remus rolls his eyes and stands, “I’ll go look for them..”

Teddy jumped, “No! You don’t want to do that. Trust me, I learned the hard way!”

”O- ok?” Remus sat down next to Sirius, giving him a confused look. 

“So what are they doing?” Ron asked.

———————————-

Albus was pressed up against his boyfriend who was leaning on the wall behind him. The two Slytherin’s kissed each other in the way that they felt. With love. Scorpius pulled back to take a breath and giggled a little.

“What?” Albus asked worriedly.

“Nothin’,” Scorpius assured him, “You’re beautiful.” Al snorted in protest so Scorp fought back, “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Gorgeous.” Kiss

”Ok ok I get it!” Al laughed along before pressing a kiss to Scorpius’s lips, “So are you.” He pushed the Malfoy’s blonde hair away from his face and smiled softly. “I love you, Scorp.”

”I love you too, Al.”

”Why?” The question came out before Albus could stop himself.

Scorpius looked confused but he answered anyway, “Because you’re smart.” A kiss to the hand. “And brave.” Forehead. “And funny.” Next to his ear. “And kind.” Nose. “And the most amazing person ever.” Lips. Scorpius seemed to like doing that. Punctuating his complements with a kiss. 

“Dork...” Albus mumbled.

”You know it,” Scorpius replied before pressing his lips to Albus’s again.

———————————

**Molly** stood up and announced to the table that she would look for Scorp and Al.

”Are you sure-“ Roxy started.

”You wanna do that?” **Freddie** finished.

“Why not? It’s entertaining!” So she skipped off down the hall to look for her cousin and his boyfriend.

”I don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me look for them!” Remus exclaimed.

”You would’ve been too shocked,” Vic answered quietly.

”What do you-“ But Remus was cut off when **Molly** came back with Albus and Scorpius close behind her. Let’s just say Al didn’t seem too happy.

”Found them!” she announced, “They were-“

”Snogging in the hallway,” the time travelers responded.

The others seemed to be completely shocked. Some even choked on their food.

”Y- you two?” Ron asked nervously. They nodded.

”Can’t say I’m surprised,” Hermione said under her breath. Only Albus heard her bad he smiled a bit. Happy that they weren’t screaming at him or Scorp. He was happy to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low key a filler chapter but that’s ok 🥱


	10. family talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a peek at what’s happening in the future and al has a heart to heart with the young version of his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want some al and harry fluff so i wrote it.   
> [CW: mentions of depression and stimming]

**FUTURE** -

Percy looked at the photos on his desk and smiled at his daughters bright faces. **Molly** had made chaser on the quidditch team and even before he and Oliver had begun to date, the Scot had lifted up the girl and spun her around in cheer. Percy wiped a small tear on his face at the memory. 

“They will come home. You know that right?” Percy turned to see his fiancé in the doorway. Oliver entered the room and wrapped his arms around Percy to attempt at comforting him.

”Yes I know. I’m just scared. Guess fatherhood does that to you,” he breathed out with a little laugh. 

Oliver rested his head on Percy shoulder and smiled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You’re a great dad Perce.” 

The redhead laughed and turned to kiss Oliver sweetly. But they were interrupted by a cough coming from the door, “Um I am going to try and retrieve the time turners with Gin and ‘Mione. Er.... have fun?” Harry tried to explain as he left the room flustered. 

Percy just laughed and turned back to Oliver so they could continue what they started.

**PAST** -

Molly had instructed everyone to a room. Some of the girls were tucked into Hermione and Ginny’s room while the others were in a spare room. The boys were spilt between the twins room and Ron and Harry’s. While Victoire and Teddy took the other spare. 

Al had his knees tucked close to his chest and his head buried into them. Himself and Scorpius had been spilt up and usually when he couldn’t sleep or was stressed, Scorp was there for him. But now he wasn’t. 

“Al?” The boy looked up to see his dad - well a version of his dad - looking down at him. “Are you ok?” 

Albus nodded and plastered on a smile, “Yeah I’m fine.”

But despite his words, Harry sat down and talked a bit more, “Can’t sleep either?” 

The younger boy choked out a forced laugh and nodded, “Uh yeah, when I’m anxious I tend to get really jittery and then I can’t sleep. I mean Scorp is usually here to help but... you know.”

”Sorry about that. Mrs. Weasley probably didn’t want any ‘funny business’.” He had put quotation marks around the words. “Al? Why didn’t you tell us about you and Scorpius? You don’t have to say it’s just-“

”No no!” Al reassured him, “It’s fine. Um in the ‘future’ or whatever we didn’t have the best relationship at first. So when Scorp and I first got together... I was pretty hesitant I guess,” he took a breath and continued, “I got a little... depressed? You could say. I mean I didn’t want to get out of bed and I always felt really alone. I felt like I couldn’t be myself around you or anyone really. But Scorpius was there and he- he helped me. A lot. And I love him.” He let out a laugh, “On our first date, I got really excited. Too excited probably. So I started to stim a little. I didn’t want to hit him or anything so I tried to leave, but he calmed me down and made sure we both had a great time. He’s truly a wonderful person.”

”That sounds.... amazing,” Harry said softly. A big smile illuminated his face, “It’s weird but I feel like I need to protect you and you having someone like that makes me happy!”

”It is amazing I promise,” Al replied and he but his lip lightly, “I think I’ll head to bed.” 

So Al got up and he went to bed feeling happy and light and the best he had after talking to his dad in a long time.


	11. breakfast time.... almost home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids eat and their plan has started to come into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back!

Scorpius had hugged Al right when their eyes met downstairs. 

“Are you ok? Do you sleep fine? I’m sorry that we weren’t-“ Word after word spouted from his mouth until Albus covered it with his hand. 

“I’m fine, Scorp. Promise!” he replied with a laugh. They kissed before sitting at the table. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “You two are sickening.” They could all tell she was only joking when she said things like that by the fondness in her voice.

”Breakfast!” Molly smiled as she brought out plates of food for everyone. Their eyes widened at the piles of pancakes and eggs and toast and bacon around them. 

“Wow grandma!” Lucy giggled, “You didn’t have to make all of this!” 

“Oh well, I wanted to!” As she sat at her own chair James and **Fred** both reached for their share of food immediately. 

Lorcan and Hugo whispered about something. Rose saw her brother burry his head into the blondes shoulder to stop himself from laughing too loudly. Her smiled widened, it made her feel giddy that Hugo was so happy with someone. 

All talking ceased when a knock was heard on the door. “Who is that?” Tonks asked excitedly. 

Instead of answering, Remus went to the door and opened it slightly before revealing who stood there. 

“Dumbledore!” Arthur got up to greet the headmaster, “Lovely to see you again!”

”Yes it is. I believe I was requested to help these children home.” His tone was calm like normal and a gleam shone in his eyes. 

“I’m named after you,” Al said softly.

At the same time Teddy mumbled a quiet, “Not all of us are children.” 

Soon, Dumbledore was caught up to the plan of getting the time travelers back home. As they discussed the details of the plan, a phone rang.

”It’s me!” Vic smiled and put the device in front of everyone so they could see.

**Bill** and Fleur smiled at them from the screen and asked one thing, “So who did it?”

Bill choked and laughed at the protective tone in his voice. Everyone looked to James and **Fred**. ****

”Really gonna sell us out like that?” **Freddie** made an offended face as everyone nodded, “Ok then..... oh! Hello Mum! You look lovely.”

Angelina laughed before looking dead into the camera, “You’re grounded for 3 months.” 

James stifled a chuckle but it stopped automatically when he heard his mother call out, “That goes for you too Jamie!”

Suddenly, a tired looking man ran through the door. “Oh thank god! Alice, Frank, are you ok?”

”Yeah dad, we’re fine!” Alice smiled reassuringly. 

“Why are you still dating him! He only gets in trouble - no offense **Gin** , **Harry**.” Neville looked frantic and worried. 

“Because I care about him dad and why aren’t you yelling at Frank? His boyfriend is just as much responsible!”

Frank glared at her for bringing it up as their father ranted again, “Yes! Why do you two have to go for ‘bad boys’ or whatever! Just date someone who isn’t running around pulling pranks every five seconds!” Nevilles breath was heavy as he sighed, “I’m sorry, I just want you to be safe.”

”We are dad!” Frank smiled at him. 

“Yeah. And without us, **Fred** and James would be in Azkaban by now.” The boys could be offended but they knew she was right. 

“You’re right.... ok. I’ll talk to you two when you get back.” His smile was a little wavered but it was still genuine. As soon as the call ended Ron coughed. 

“Wow.... Neville got hot!” Hermione elbowed him but she couldn’t contain the small laugh that forced its way from her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! reminder - that i should’ve put earlier - i am not autistic myself, what i wrote for albus is purely off of what i’ve seen from actual autistic people. feel free to correct me if you are.


End file.
